The invention relates to a massage apparatus with a casing, at least one axially movable massage member projecting from the working surface of the casing and exercising the massage action, a water connection and a drive mechanism for the massage member which has a water turbine.
Massage apparatus in which in each case a rotary brush ring is driven by means of a water turbine are known e.g. from Offenlegungsschrifts Nos. 26 34 772, 25 05 969 and German Utility Model No. 75 41 260. The problem with said known massage apparatus is that a driving torque exerted on the massage brush is not adequate to effectively rotate the brush, if the brush is driven directly by the turbine, i.e. without any gearing down. Reduction gears have gear wheels in the water flow path and therefore tend to be subject to calcification. In the case of the massage apparatus according to German Utility Model No. 75 41 260 the turbine is provided with an eccentric embraced by a fork radially connected to the rotor brush shaft, so that the rotary movement of the turbine is converted into a reciprocating, periodic oscillating movement, so that only a limited movement is performed by the massage brush. Axial movements of the brush can be superimposed by use of cooperating projections provided on the rotor brush and on the outside of the casing facing said brush. In addition, the known massage apparatus can only be used to a limited extent and as an alternative to a normal spray due to the fact that the working surface taken up by the rotor brush is not available for producing spray jets and for the formation of spray jets a switching-over process is always required.
Apparatus also exist, which are constructed in the manner of a spray head and in which the movement of the massage member is brought about by means of a flexible shaft through the water supply hose and corresponding gears in the spray head. However, such apparatus are complicated and are therefore out of the question for inexpensive mass production.